Saint Seiya TV
by Kuchiki Rina
Summary: Jornal do Santuário, Concurso de Miss, Programa Culinário, Narração de Jogos... Os personagens de Saint Seiya fazendo tudo o que você sempre quis num canal de TV! Ou não...


**Disclaimer:** Cavaleiros do Zodíaco não é meu. Pertence à Masami Kurumada. Mas o Sorento, o Mime e o Thanatos são meus sim! E ninguém tasca!

_

* * *

Musiquinha de começo do jornal. Vinheta de abertura com a imagem do Santuário no plano de fundo e o cetro da Saori na parte da frente. As palavras: JORNAL DO SANTUÁRIO aparecem. Começa o jornal e os apresentadores Discípulo do Shaka e Amazona de Andrômeda estão sentados em suas respectivas cadeiras._

**Discípulo do Shaka:** Muito bem! Agora nossa primeira matéria será sobre Dano Moral aqui no Santuário! Aprenda conosco como diferenciar Dano Moral de outras circunstâncias! Vamos começar!

**Mu:** Todo dia em que eu não acordo antes das seis o Shion dá um berro que treme as 12 casas, isso é dano moral?

**Discípulo do Shaka:** É sim! Processa ele com a ajuda do Lune e parte o dinheiro comigo!

**Marin:** Todo dia quando eu vou me encontrar com o Aiolia ele belisca a minha bunda, isso é dano moral?

**Amazona de Andrômeda:** Não sua anta! É abuso sexual! Processa ele na lei Maria da Penha e me dá o dinheiro do processo! \o/

**Kiki:** meu mestre me manda correr 15 quilômetros com 500 quilos de ferro nas costas, isso é dano moral?

**Discípulo do Shaka:** não, é sina de aprendiz.

**Afrodite:** Todo mundo tem preconceito comigo e ficam me chamando de viado, isso é dano moral?

**Amazona de Andrômeda:** tecnicamente sim, mas você é bicha mesmo.

**Discípulo do Shaka:** Agora vamos pro Gira Gira Santuário, com as notícias mais quentes da hora!

**Amazona de Andrômeda:** Ikki mata o cozinheiro do Santuário por jogar três sacos de farinha no lixo.

**Ikki:** ESMERAAAAALDAAAA!!! _Batendo nas grades da prisão_

**Discípulo do Shaka:** Saga começa tratamento para sua bipolaridade.

**Saga:** Eu sou do bem! _Pega um facão_ OUVIRAM? EU SOU DO BEM! MUAHAHAHAHA!

**Amazona de Andrômeda:** Thanatos elogia seres humanos e começa tratamento para stress

**Thanatos**: EU SOU CALMO! EU SOU CALMO SUAS LESMAS!!

**Discípulo do Shaka:** Seika leva tapa na cara e volta a ter aminésia!

**Seika:** Eu não tenho aminésia! Hã... Quem é você? Onde eu tô? Socorro!!!

**Amazona de Andrômeda:** Agora nosso correspondente geral, Cavaleiro de Fênix, vai fazer uma entrevista sobre o sono! E quem melhor sabe disso do quê Hypnos, Deus do Sono!

**Cavaleiro de Fênix: **Hypnos, como é o sono?

**Hypnos:** ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**Cavaleiro de Fênix:** O sono é bom?

**Hypnos:** ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**Cavaleiro de Fênix:** Seu bosta, tu tá me escutando?

**Hypnos:** ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**Cavaleiro de Fênix:** Vai te lascar!

**Hypnos:** SONOLÊNCIA ETERNA! ZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**Cavaleiro de Fênix:** ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**Discípulo do Shaka:**... Fênix?

**Amazona de Andrômeda:** FÊNIX! Bem, quando ele acordar continua a entrevista.

**Discípulo do Shaka:** Ele não vai mais acordar.

**Amazona de Andrômeda:** Ah sim, ele vai. É só o Thanatos gritar na orelha dele.

**Discípulo do Shaka:** Verdade... Bem pessoal, aqui termina o Jornal do Santuário! Fiquem com a transmissão do Miss Santuário depois de um rápido comercial! Até a próxima!

_

* * *

*Comerciais_

**Misty:** Está cansado de ser um fraco sem nenhum poder?

**Jabu and Nachi and Geki**: SIM!

**Misty**: Cansado de ser ridicularizado por seus colegas de profissão?

Nisso lá atrás passam Shun, Seiya e Shiryu

**Shiryu:** olha! São os tapa buraco!

**Shun and Seiya and Shiryu:** HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHAHAHAH!

**Jabu and Nachi and Geki:** SIM!

**Misty:** pois você veio ao lugar certo! A escola Athena's Sancthuary oferece os melhores professores para você deixar de ser a raspa do tacho! Descontos especiais para Cavaleiros de Bronze sem um tostão furado!

**Jabu and Nachi and Geki:** OBAAAAAAA! _entram_

**Misty:** Escola Athena's Sancthuary! Um lugar que com certeza vai deixar marcas em você!

**

* * *

Aiacos:** Você quer fazer uma visita aos parentes distantes, mas não sabe como? Pois venha para a Agência de Viagem da Garuda! Temos ótimos preços, nossa própria linha aérea e a satisfação de que você conseguirá chegar até as estrelas! Veja o depoimento de um cliente satisfeito:

**Ikki:** Eu sempre tinha muito trabalho para ir visitar a Esmeralda ou então meu irmão Shun, especialmente quando ele se mudou para Giudecca, até que conheci as fabulosas linhas aéreas da Agência de Viagem da Garuda, e hoje sou cliente fiel!

**Aiacos:** É isso aí Ikki! Descontos especiais para inimigos do Imperador Hades! Agência de Viagem da Garuda! O Céu deixou de ser um limite!

**

* * *

Krishna:** Essa atribulada vida moderna pode ser uma eterna fonte de problemas. Proteger seu pilar, ir às reuniões, polir sua escama, lutar contra cavaleiros do zodíaco, ouvir esporros do seu chefe puto, etc... Por isso, venha sentir o poder calmante de Maha Ro Shi Ni! Temos vários clientes que dizem ter se sentido muito melhor depois do nosso método!

**Shiryu:** Antes, quando eu estava cego, eu vivia batendo nas colunas das doze casas e xingava muito por isso! Agora, depois do Maha Ro Shi Ni, eu não preciso mais da visão mundana, apenas da espiritual! -bate numa coluna- AUCH!

**Krishna:** Experimente a técnica Maha Ro Shi Ni! Garantimos que será uma experiência inesquecível!

_

* * *

Galera gritando e assoviando. O palco está escuro. De repente, o sistema de som liga. Galera grita mais alto. Aprendizes de Cavaleiro ansiosos desmaiam. O palco é iluminado, e Ikki e Shun estão nele_

**Shun:** Olá Cavaleiros de Athena, Deuses, Parentes de Deuses, Espectros, Humanos comuns, Marinas, Aprendizes, Amazonas, Seres Assexuados e qualquer um que esteja assistindo a essa transmissão! Sejam bem vindos ao concurso Miss Santuário 2009!

_Galera vai à loucura! Grita, pula, chora, se desespera, come pipoca, briga e etc. Gritos de "IKKI EU TE AMO" e "SHUN SEU GOSTOSO!" são ouvidos de várias partes do auditório_

**Ikki:** _a contragosto. _E vamos nos preparar para receber nossas candidatas! E aqui estão elas!

"_June de Camaleão! Marin de Águia! Shina de Cobra! Saori Kido! Sasha! Pandora Heinstein! Thétis de Sereia! Yuzuriha de Grou! V... Espera aí!_"

**Shun: **Verônica, você não pode participar! Você não é uma mulher de verdade!

**Verônica:** Vocês disseram que qualquer uma poderia participar! Eu posso não ser mulher por fora, MAS SOU MULHER POR **DENTRO**!!!

**Ikki:** Hã... Vamos perguntar aos nossos jurados!

_Corta para a mesa dos Jurados. Radamanthys está de braços cruzados. Mime e Orfeu se encaram. Tatsumi olha com medo para os dois. Cavaleiro de Pégaso se esgueira para a platéia de novo. Hypnos está dormindo. O lugar onde Pandora deveria estar está vazio, já que ela foi competir. Sorento, Violate, Misty e Milo jogam UNO._

**Radamanthys: **Não! Esse é um concurso pra garotas, não pra bichas!

**Misty**: Aff, como você é quadradão! Deixa a garota ser feliz genteeee!

**Sorento:** Pégaso fugiu pra pegar pipoca alheia de novo!

**Violate:** Merda! PÉGASO! VOLTA AQUI AGORA!

**Mime:** Eu toco melhor.

**Orfeu:** Eu toco melhor.

**Mime:** Quer fazer uma prova de fogo?

**Orfeu: **Quando quiser.

**Mime:** Agora?

**Orfeu:** Claro.

**Tatsumi: **_Sentado entre os dois._ Esperem! Aqui não... Calma...

**Mime:** REQUIÉM DE CORDAS!

**Orfeu:** ACORDE PERFEITO!

**Tatsumi:** AHHHHH! MINHA CARA!

**Shun:** Hã... Parece que os jurados estão ocupados... Platéia, vocês escolhem! O Verônica deve participar ou não?

**Ikki:** Daqui a pouco voltamos com o resultado! Fiquem com um breve intervalo!

_É isso aí galera! A decisão é de vocês! Verônica deve entrar no concurso Miss Santuário?_

_Sim!_

_Não!_

_Escolham!

* * *

Nossa, é a minha primeira fic de CDZ! Gostaria de agradecer aos meus amigos Discípulo do Shaka e Cavaleiro de Fênix por terem me ajudado na parte do jornal (E feito suas aparições especiais) e ao meu amigo Cavaleiro de Pégaso por aceitar a dura missão de ser jurado._

Aos que não entenderam, essa fic se passa depois da guerra contra Hades e etc. Seiya, Shun, Ikki, Shiryu e Hyoga assumiram as armaduras de ouro de Sagitário, Virgem, Leão, Libra e Aquário, além de treinarem alguns pobres coitados para ficarem com suas antigas armaduras.

Espero que tenham achado essa história feita super-rápido engraçada! E por favor, votem na entrada (de Verônica no Miss Santuário! Ou não...

Kuchiki Rina  



End file.
